crypttvfandomcom-20200214-history
CryptTV Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the CryptTV wiki. This wiki is dedicated to the popular YouTube channel known as Crypt TV. To check out their website, go here. To check their YouTube channel, go here. Other sources can be found on the page here. Read the rules before editing, and remember to subscribe to Crypt TV to keep up with their content. Rules: Rules (1) On the wiki: * Do not vandalize the articles or anything else on the Wiki. ** If you see a user vandalizing on sight while the admins, or owner is offline, please contact an admin, or owner immediately by sending a message to their wall. * Do not spam on the wiki. * Do not harass or be negative to other users, especially admins. These types of harassment include bullying, using insults or offensive slurs, etc. ** Do not argue or criticize the admins for their helpful actions, as this is considered to be rather disrespectful. The admins are just doing their job. * Do not edit other users' or Admins' profiles. * Do not advertise anywhere including comments, blog posts, forums, and message walls. It is fine to advertise in your own profile though. * Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are okay, but only admins, and owners will give out warnings. * Do not add categories to your blog posts, profiles, etc. * Do not remove admin warnings and block messages from your message wall. Even though, you can still close them if you decide. * While you are being blocked, don't complain to admins or owner to unblock you. The answer will be no. You will have to deal with it just like everyone else who also break the rules. Just wait until your block expires. * Non-admin users cannot create templates even without the admin's permission. * Roleplaying is only allowed in message walls, until the "Discussions" is added. * Do not ask or beg the admin members for admin/mod rights, unless you are indeed trustworthy, or are active a lot on this wiki. Rules (2) Uploading Images: * Do not upload anything that is off-topic'.' Off-topic files are entirely unofficial, random images that has nothing to do with Crypt TV. * Do not upload fan-related files. These include unofficial fanarts, photoshops, SFM, etc. ** However if you want to show fan art, post it in comments, message wall, blog, or profile. Rules (3) Editing Pages: * Do not create new page or categories without the owner's permission (Unless it IS needed) * Try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. * Do your best using proper grammar and spelling. * Do not make the articles redundant, or lowering their quality. * Do not rename the article's title in an irrelevant way. * Any unnecessary, irrelevant, or spam-like categories/articles will be deleted immediately. * Check spelling before finalizing an edit. * Be sure to check the whole latest edit changes before undoing everything (by clicking the "undo" button) if you found something unnecessary the user recently add. If you desire to get rid of a single or more unneeded changes while others are in good-faith, just simply edit it. * If you want to share your theory, post it on a blog, message wall, or profile. * This is the American English-only Wiki, so please use this language for editing, or talking, as it is the common language here. * Users does not have a right to undo the mod/admin's edits without any reason. If the admin decides to change the article's style, the changes the admin made should be kept that way. * Add only confirmed or true information. No fan-names, or false informations. * No tabbers are needed or allowed. It messes up the pages, and there are separate pages for galleries, and audios. Recent activity: Category:Browse